When He Comes
by Dimpled
Summary: Elphaba lives a life of luxury with her handsome and wealthy husband Avaric. But everything changes when Fiyero Tiggular, Elphaba's former collage boyfriend comes to stay for a month. My christmas challenge
1. Chapter 1

"Elphaba?"

I slowly open my eyes only to shut out the sun which fills them. He knows it is Sunday. I always sleep in on Sunday. He calls my name again, and for a moment I moan in annoyance and turn over. No. I won't get up for him.

My fingers curl under my pillow, and I pull out my phone. The light glows in my face, but I can just make out the time. Eight-thirty. Why is Avaric waking me up this early? The winter sky outside the frosted windows just lets the sun peek out of the grey clouds before submerging back into darkness. Back into sleep.

_Sleep._

To be honest, living with Avaric has it's benefits. Inside his enormous mansion are fourteen maids who assist our every need. A spa, library, an indoor pool and theatre accompany the many suites lining the halls, with an endless amount of clothes and even chefs to prepare our food. The house is a vacation spot and everything in between.

Even if Avaric wakes me up this morning, I should be a little happy. He has several meetings today, touring to Gillikin, and he's picking up one of his colleagues to stay with us for a month. But the fact that he is lying here, waiting for me to awaken is a kindness that is not normally offered.

I reluctantly turn on my side, meeting his black eyes with my soft brown ones.

"Morning, baby."

He gives a slow grin at that, extending his arm to rub my back. "Did you sleep well?"

I rub my temples and give a puckered lip. "Not so well. Dreams trouble me."

He kisses my forehead. "I have plans today. I'm going away for a while."

"Avaric, I know your plans forward and backwards. I'm well prepared to sleep alone for a while." Which is true. I am prepared all the time for sudden meetings, trips, and parties.

"I hope not too long. I want to come back and finish what we did last night," He winks and leans closer. "You always fall asleep during the movie, you know."

"Maybe it's because I clean the entire house?"

"I don't know how you do it, babe. I'd get tired just cleaning a quarter." He rubs his eyes. My heart melts for him. He works himself too hard each week. I show him my red hands and fake a sob.

"You know we have maids, right?" He inquires.

"I'm not a master. You treat the poor things like they are Cinderella's mice." I give his side a poke. "You'd better let everyone off this Lurinemas."

"With you saying so, I don't think I have much of a choice." He grins and sits up. "I'm afraid I have to go." He glances at the clock and kisses me once more on the forehead, then changes his mind and moves to my lips. Sliding off the bed, he dresses and grabs his suitcases.

Then he's gone.

I lay there in bed, listening to the birds chirping outside, getting their last-minute meals. They will bring them back into their waiting young's mouths and care for them. I pat my stomach and smile.

It's only been two weeks since I found out I was pregnant, and once again I find myself alone in caring for someone or something and then having them be gone.

_Just like him._

My heart races. My mind that said it before I could stop it. _No!_ I fight back in my mind._ Don't remember. He isn't worth your time._

My legs swing off the bed as I am unable to bear the thought anymore, and I step down the hall to the spa. Gretel, my dearest housemaid welcomes me.

"Good morning, miss Elphaba," she chirps. "How may I serve you this morning?"

"Oh, Gretel. Must you be so formal?" I complain with a small smile. "Go. Get yourself ready for the day. Don't mind to me."

"Is everything all right, m'dear?"

"Of course," I lie. "I just need some alone time. Avaric's gone."

"Ah. Stepped out, did he?" Her heavy accent rings across the bathroom as she fills the tub with oil. "Poor bloke's always away."

The oil is my substitute for water, as I am drastically allergic to it and submerging in it too long could result in death. I've learned to like the oil; it gives me a glow and I can always rub in the after smell with my favorite lotion, and it gives me a nice scent.

"He will be back soon, it's just a short break this time." I strip myself of my cotton nightgown and pull my unruly hair up in a bun.

Slipping into the tub, I melt away out of reality, closing my eyes and letting the last visions of last night's dreams come to me.

_Him._

_His smile, his eyes, his face..._

I so hate thinking about him and not my husband. This has to stop, now. I pour more oil into the tub and it's not the first time I just want to drown myself here.

Simply putting it, I'd never been fully in love with Avaric. Everywhere he goes he has ladies swooping in on him and camera flashing back at his smile. He chose me because we looked well together, the famous attractive businessman and the green girl of Oz.

But..was it love?

_Stop it, Elphaba. Stop it. Of course it is._

_Right?_

* * *

A/N: That's it so far. :) Hope you enjoyed! More answers coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I put the paper down and take another swig of coffee. The morning goes on as I look at my housemaids, scurrying around trying to get everything done. Carpets are cleaned, beds are made, tables are swapped, even the TVs get a good dusting. It's been two days since Avaric left, and today he would return with his colleague. Apparently he's a prince with enough money to purchase whole lands in Oz so I don't have any idea why he chose to board here. But it is what it is. I sigh and scoot my chair back, standing slowly so my swelling stomach won't pound that familiar throb of pain. As I pass our chef I take a plate of curry from him. The little one inside me is making my appetite extensive.

Gretel meets me in the hallway. She looks exhausted and frantic, and the little grey hairs that escape her bun hang down like curly ribbon.

"The master is coming home today!" She shrieks. "And you are not dressed? The living room isn't done! The tables haven't been set for dinner!"

"Calm down, Gretel," I say. "the guest won't be that bad. I'm sure he won't go around to every room, judging which rooms are clean and which are not."

"Go. Clean yourself up. Get ready for his arrival!" She adds through gritted teeth, heeding no attention to my words. Her hands flung to her half-formed bun and she clucked her tongue. "The time! Oh lurline!"

I roll my eyes and enjoy my curry as I go up the marble stairs, passing maids and cooks and nearly dodging a chair that is being carried down by two stumbling men.

I close my bedroom door behind me and drop to my knees beside the bed. My father had taken my sister and I to pray when we were about eleven, but I never really pray unless it is really important, while Nessa does it on a regular basis. After praying for a nice visit, I pull my dress out from under the bed. It used to belong to Nessa, but she made no attempt to hide that she did in fact hate the color, and flung it into my arms.

I had to add a bit more to it, since Nessa is quite a bit smaller than I and doesn't need long dresses due to her legs.

I slip the cool fabric over my head, and it glides down my body to gently brush my feet. I step into heels and twirl my hair into a bun. My dress hugs my sides and does little to hide their points, but I head into the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. I look alright, I suppose.

No sooner do I get dressed that the door bell rings. I clomp down the stairs in a hurry as Avaric holds his arms out for me at the end. I collaspe into his embrace, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Hey there." He breaths into my hair. I take his hands in mine and I let him observe my outfit. He grins. "Looks like we'll have fun tonight."

I hug him again, finally content. I have to admit I missed him, even with all of my doubts and fears. Tonight we will bond together the way a couple should. He runs his rough fingers over my skin, making my pulse jump. I almost forget we are not alone before a cough from the other side of the room jolts me out of peace.

"Avaric, you never introduced me."

The voice is soft and polite. It sounds familiar, but then all of Avaric's friends' voices sound familiar. They are all full of pity. Oh, yes. The poor daughter of the governor of Oz. So tragic.

I lift my head from Avaric's shoulder, and we both look to see the man across the room.

"Yes. This is my wife, Elphaba." My husband's voice sounds the slightest bit annoyed. I do not blame him. I wanted that moment to last, too.

The gentleman is handsome, with sweeping brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. He is not as muscular as Avaric, though he could surely stand his ground in a fight. My eyes drift down and I am surprised at how tight his pants are. I suppress a smile as Avaric notices, too.

"You...uh...had a date, Fiyero?"

I place a hand over my mouth at Avaric's question, strugging to fight all laughter. Then I remember.

Him. Fiyero.

My eyes pop. No. It can't be. Not the same man I had hurt so badly. He will be staying with us for a month? I clutch Avaric's arm at the thought. His eyebrows crease in concern.

"Elphaba?"

Fiyero has changed since I last saw him. On that day...

* * *

_I struggled to release myself from his grip. Fiyero bore down on me, his eyes made of stone. "You are not breaking up with me, Elphaba Thropp." I tripped as I attempted to go further away from him, my new engagement ring flashing in the sunlight. It had driven Fiyero to insanity having him knowing that I was soon to marry. My eyes filled with tears as I tried to explain. _

_"My father did this, Yero. He said the only way he could try to love me was to find someone better. Someone with more money. Besides, you have Glinda. I have no one. My engagement shouldn't cause our friendship to corrupt. I'm sorry." I was true. My father didn't love me, but he still wanted to have control over who I would be with fro the rest of my life. "Don't you want someone else? Someone better?"_

_"You are perfect. I don't want anyone else, I swear." Fiyero cooed, but I kicked his shin and ran towards the door._

_"Fiyero?"_

_"Elphaba," he responded. His eyes are as sad as humanly possible, his arms open. "Please."_

_I shook my head and closed the door behind me, cringing as I heard his anguished cry._

* * *

I regain my posture and look Fiyero straight in the eye. Taking a deep breath, the words escape me before I can stop them.

"Yes. Did you have a date, Fiyero?"

Fiyero fingers his bag and his cheeks give a light glow. "I was with my fiancé, Sarima."

I give a small nod and turn to Gretel, ignoring Avaric's digging eyes. "Please show Fiyero to his room."

Gretel rushes to his side and takes his bags, gesturing upstairs. She is a short woman, and struggles to carry them. Avaric walks away, clearly confused. I know I will have a talking to later about my actions. Fiyero gives me a familiar look of sadness before starting up the stairs, helping Gretel by taking a couple bags.

I stop her before she follows him up and lean close to her ear. "After he settles in, ask him about his fiancé, Sarima. Then send for her. We can't have him be lonely here."

I move from her and stride across the house, ready to smooth things out with my husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wishing you all a very merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy your holidays, presents, and families!**

* * *

Avaric does not turn to meet my eyes right away, nor does he smile when I touch his arm. He stands and brings a cigarette to his mouth, cupping the flickering light in his hand and blowing swirls of smoke out of his breath.

I position myself so that I'm almost in front of him, but not blocking his view of his gardens.

"Avaric..." I try, but he holds up his hand and lights another round before turning annoyed black eyes to mine.

"How do you know him?" He finally says.

I stop and think about how Fiyero and I first met. It couldn't have been too important, I suppose, and surely Avaric knows that. I'm certain in began in school, in my first years of collage. I didn't know Avaric at the time, and I had been more interested in my studies and settling Nessa in.

* * *

I remember how Fiyero had slung into me, pretty much drunk and having his hand pulled by Miss Glinda. She hadn't liked me since she decided that I was too odd for her forced company of a private suite, so she wrinkled her nose and grabbed Fiyero's arm.

"Better not be looking at him, Thropp." She hiccuped, a fire blazing in her eyes.

"Come now," I had said, "I'm sure you won't even remember how rude that sounded in the morning. Besides, I wouldn't bother myself with him. Look at him, so drunk and babbling." I glanced at him as he grinned stupidly at me. Meeting Glinda's blue eyes again I added, "He's a prince, Glinda Upland. You don't know how much he sleeps around."

She flicked her skirts and pulled him away. The party ended soon after that, in the first glows of morning light. I had wanted to forget the whole thing, and I went to bed with different thoughts.

The following day brought new surprises as I prepared for my next class. Fiyero came to me, his hair still untidy and the top buttons of his waistcoat undone. He grinned at me, dimples forming in his cheeks as he leaned against the next locker.

"Hey, didn't I see you at the ball?" He asked.

"I'm sure you met everyone at the ball," I said coolly, putting my things in my locker before setting down the hall. Fiyero followed me, his footsteps easily catching up with mine, as he continued to press me.

"You were so drunk, I didn't think you'd notice." I said.

Fiyero actually grinned, grabbed one of my folders, and opened it, reading my name in the upper left corner.

"Elphaba Thropp. I'd know you anywhere."

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Most everyone does." I concluded, snatching my folder back.

* * *

My mind fazes out and I meet Avaric's waiting eyes.

"I know him from school," I say. "He was in some of my classes."

Avaric nods to himself before asking, "Why did you ask if he had a date?"

"He was always a flirt."

Avaric's mouth tilted a bit, as if he wanted to smile but wouldn't. "I trust you know he is engaged now?"

"Sarima. Yes, Avaric."

Avaric nods again and turns to leave, before thinking better of it and taking an apple from a nearby bowl. "He's invited us to his wedding, you know."

"I hate weddings." Before it could even form fully in my brain I said it. I remember our own wedding. I was so scared, with garments of white surrounding me and a veil flowing down the back of my head. Father didn't walk me down the aisle. I was alone, and instead of feeling like there was nobody there but him, I felt alone in an entire crowd of people. Which I was. There were no seats, so to me on that beautiful summer day full of loving eyes I felt like I were in a desert full of waiting vultures.

Avaric comes toward me and presses smoke-scented lips to mine before whispering, "I know. But he is my best friend, and-"

"It will make you happy. I know, Avaric." I smiled.

He walks out now, giving me a smile before closing the door behind him.

* * *

I set dinner on the table and look outside at the evening sky. The sunsets are so pretty here, but they rarely come. I snap a picture with my camera, wishing that all nights could be this way.

Fiyero comes in, fresh from his shower, his hair still wet and gliding in silky waves down his head. His skin glows and he doesn't wear a shirt, which I find kind of annoying since Avaric will be home from work soon and he doesn't like visitors like this around his wife. Besides, I ask in my head, What kind of man leaves his wife and elderly waids alone with someone as strong and good-looking as Fiyero? He could easily take advantage of me, and Avaric would probably agree with his friend for years rather than his wife for few.

Fiyero takes an apple from the fruit bowl and bites into it loudly. Juice dribbles down his chin before he wipes it away with his wrist. Talking through a half-filled mouth he asks, "Where's Av?"

_Av?_

"_Avaric_ had to run back to work. He had some last-minute papers to sign," I respond coldly, filling the glasses around the table with water. "He will be home any minute now for supper. As for you, Mr. Tiggular, I would prefer you to wear a shirt to the dinner table and comb that unruly hair."

Fiyero snorts and his eyebrows raise. "Well, Miss Thropp, I don't mean to-"

"Mrs. Tenmeadows, if you please. Now go. Wash up."

"Why do I gotta wear a shirt?" Fiyero's voice is akin to a whining four year old, and I grit my teeth at the sound.

"Because you are a grown man. Might as well start to act like one." I sniff and leave him in the kitchen, still stupidly holding his apple and gaping at me.

Avaric and I will need to have a talk when he gets home.


End file.
